


Deep Sea Wishes

by xXbunnyloverXx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood and Gore, M/M, MermaidAU, One-Sided Lance/Lotor (Voltron), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Lance (Voltron), Slow Burn, Will add tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXbunnyloverXx/pseuds/xXbunnyloverXx
Summary: Alteans- tropical or warm water mersGalra- shark mers: live in deep WatersKeith- shark mer - "Galra"Lance- tropical mer - "altean"Keith has been exiledLance finds himShiro knows himLotor wants LanceKeith is a protective(possesive)And Zarkon just doesn't approve_______________________________________________Keith and Lance slowly become friends, and even more slowly develop feelings for each other. Lotor has been watching Lance's pod for over a year and has taken a liking to Lance.Zarkond and Haggar do not in any way approve of his liking this "lesser" creature. Haggar sends magically altered beasts to kill them all.And Sendak lurks in the shadows with an ambition to rule over all.





	Deep Sea Wishes

As I swim towards the drop-off I pray that my pod hasn't noticed my absence. The scent of blood is becoming stronger so I must be getting close. I can just hear my sister Allura in the back of my mind, -Lance going toward the scent of blood is a death sentence.- Sighing, I slow down as I reach the drop-off’s ledge. “Maybe this wasn't such a good idea,” I mumble to myself looking out into open ocean. Taking a deep breath I swim over the ledge and down into the depths.

I have to find the source of the blood, it smells almost like one of my own kind. Someone has to be hurt and I just can't leave them to die, it's just not right. Stopping I gag, the scent of blood overpowering and the water ahead clouded red. -Well, there is no going back now,- I muse as I slowly swim closer. My eyes strain as I try to see into the ever growing cloud of blood. The first thing I see is a shark’s tail, the second appears to be a boy around my own age. Without even thinking I dart into the cloud of blood, swiftly grabbing boy and pulling him out.

With the boy unconscious in my arms I swim for the ledge remembering a cave when I swam past earlier. I refuse to look back swimming for all I am worth, fearing the shark is following. As I swim the boy is still bleeding so we are leaving a billowing trail of blood behind us. Reaching the cave I turn to look at the boy in my arms, nearly letting go of him as I gasp. Attached to the boy is the same shark tail I had seen in the cloud of blood. -He's galra,- I realize in utter shock.

I quickly look around to see if there are any actual sharks in the vicinity. There are none, -I should take him home. Coran will be able to help him,- I decide. Turning from the cave I begin swimming up and over the ledge back into the warmer waters of my home. It doesn't take me long to find my pod, -they're right where I left them.- I know the exact moment they smell the boys blood, they all look directly towards me. Shiro rushes over to me, his large powerful dark grey and white tail makes him super fast. “Lance,” he shouts a worried expression on his face.

“I need Coran. He's hurt,” I say nodding my head at the boy in my arms. Shiro looks down recognition flitting across his features as he sighs and says, “give him to me. I'll take him to Coran.” I smile at Shiro gently giving the boy to him, “thank you,” I say. He nods and swims off to find Coran. I look at the rest of my pod and they all swim towards me. “LANCE,* I flinch looking at my sister and pod leader. “Hi Allura,” I say softly as the pink scaled mermaid swims up to me. She sighs eyes only holding worry, “are you okay,” she asks.

“I am fine Allura,” I say, hugging her tight, “whose blood do I smell then,” she asks, pulling away and leaving her hands on my arms. She is looking me directly in the eye, -I hate when she does that.- “Well,” I begin looking down at my hands, “I went over the drop off (she gasps, her grip becoming tighter) I had smelled blood so I followed the scent (she groans, “Lance”) at the end of the trail I found an injured boy (“the one you brought back,” she asks cutting him off.) “Yes,” I begin picking at my nails because I know she is going to be beyond mad about this next part. “He is galra (“Lance!”) I know! But he is hurt and shiro took him to see Coran,” before I can finish she darts off.

Sighing, I say a quick hello to the others and chase after her. “Allura wait,” I yell after her and pray to Poseidon that she doesn't kill the boy. Reaching Coran's cave I dart inside to find Shiro blocking Allura from the back room. “Shiro,” I say in question looking between him and Allura, -my sister looks Furious.- Soon Allura’s voice fills the tense silence, “Shiro! Move out of the way!” Shiro shakes his head and replies, “I think I know him.” I stare at Shiro in shock before asking, “WHAT!?”

Shiro sighs before explaining, “I knew his parents. His mother is... Well was a member of the blade. (“The blade,” I ask) they are a group of Galran Rebels that oppose the king (“Are they the ones who saved you?” I ask) Yes. His mom is the one who took care of me. She rescued me and took me to her home to heal. (“Is that where you met that Galra,” Allura asks) Yes. He was just a child back then. (His sister flinches at the glare Shiro throws at her.) He is only half galra, his father was one of us.”

Looking down I feel tears prick at my eyes, -it must be hard for him. Having to remember what happened.- Looking up I look Shiro in the face, “what happened.” He looks at me and gives me a sad smile, “we were discovered.” He looks towards the back room, “I thought they were all dead.” At this revelation I let my tears flow, pearls softly hitting the sandy floor. I feel a hand on my cheek and am gently made to look Shiro in the eye. The older merman strokes my cheek giving me a reassuring smile, “it's okay. It was many years ago.” I nod softly, “okay.”

“All right, He may stay. However, he is your responsibility Shiro,” his sister says. “Thank you,” Shiro says softly before he turns and goes into the back room. Watching the doorway he feels a hand on his arm. “Lance,” I hear my sister say and turn to look at her. “We should leave them be and go inform the others,” she says leading him out of Coran's cave.

 

__________________________________

 

NOTES:

 

I know this is kinda short! Most chapters will be at least 3000 words long. I just thought it would be best story wise to leave off here!

This will be all in Lance's POV

Here are the appearance descriptions for those introduced in this chapter.

Lance:  
Soft caramel skin, flawless  
Azure cheek marks  
Short slightly curly chocolate brown hair  
Deep ocean blue eyes, orange pupils  
Teal, cyan, cerulean, and azure colored scales  
Long, sleek, billowing fins

Keith:  
Porcelain white skin, scars - left side + arm  
Black, Raven hair, signature mullet XD  
Violet eyes, black slitted pupils  
Tiger shark tail

Allura:  
Soft caramel skin, flawless  
Pink cheek marks  
Pearly whites, long, curly hair  
Deep ocean blue eyes, pink pupil  
Soft baby pink scales  
Long, sleek, billowing fins

Shiro:  
Porcelain white skin, scar littered, no right arm, large scar over nose  
Dark purple cheek marks  
Greyish/white hair, super short, signature white forelock  
Dark grey eyes, lilac pupils  
Dark grey scales, white side stripes  
Large tail, powerful “flat” fins


End file.
